kulhfandomcom-20200214-history
2011.02.17 - KULH1050 - Forelesning 3
2011.02.17 – KULH1050 – Forelesning 3 – Gilje, Nils: Heksen og Humanisten Tekst i kursiv er helt eller delvis hentet fra John Ødemarks Hand-out 2 Levack – Forholdet akkusatorisk – inkvisitorisk rettssystem Akkusatorisk: (eng. accuse) anklagende; hvor dommeren ikke er anklager og ikke har å skaffe frem bevis. Inkvisitorisk: strengt etterforskende; ransakende *Bidro til prosessenes hyppighet **Folk turte å anklage andre når de ikke i like stor grad ble trukket til anklagene selv *Begynte å bruke tortur – flere bekjennelser **Bidrar til bekjennelser **Manualer som beskriver forventninger presset gjennom med tortur *De fleste dommer for hekseri skjer i lavere rettsinstanser **Sjanser for frikjennelse desto nærmere eliten du kommer **Interessant pga. synet på eliten som bakmenn **Ergo kan vi ikke snakke om et all-europeisk elitistisk komplott **Hekseprosessene var nabokrangler **Rettene i nærheten av nabokranglene størst sannsynlighet for å dømme for hekseri Levack – rettshistoriker *Fortrinnsvis opptatt av å forklare nødvendige betingelser/forutsetninger i det sos, øk, rettshistoriske utviklingen, ytre faktorer *Gjenstand – all-europeisk fenomen utspilt over 200 år (middelalderen/renessansen) - panorama Gilje – filosof *Går i langt større gra inn i hodene på aktørene *Gjenstand – én enkeltstående trollsak 1590-årene Anne Pedersdatter Absalon Pederssøn Beyer *lektor ved Katedralskolen i Bergen *fremtredende 1500-tallshumanist *godt utdannet, studert i København og Wittenberg **viktig for ny protestantisk teologi og lærdom **Wittenberg er Luthers område, senteret for den Lutherske reformasjon ***Læreren hans i tre år var Philipp Melanchton ****Skrev om astrologi, tegn i naturen, hvordan praeternaturlige forekomster kan tolkes innen et religiøst rammeverk ***Der var også Peder Palladius og Nils Hemmingsen Hovedpoenget til Hemmingsen: i ethvert tilfelle av signeri, trolldom, magisk helbredelse, etc. står egentlig satan selv bak *Det er ikke det at han ikke tror på det selv, han har bare et annet syn – Djevelen Anne Pedersdatter *Tilhørte øverste sjikt av borgere i Bergen **Betydde ikke at man kun var i det øverste borgerskapet, men levde opp til de de forventede normene (interessant med tanke på Anne sin situasjon) *“Å være borger er knyttet til en symbolsk kapital” **Innebærer penger og ære **Knyttet til både individ og familie *Helt annen bakgrunn enn Lisbeth Nypan – landsbyheks fra Trønderlag – langt ned i det sosiale hierarkiet *Hekseri og trolldomsanklager kunne altså nå helt opp i samfunnet *Var ca. 60 år da hun ble brent på Nordnes i 1590 **Før trolldomsforordningen 1584 ble gjort gjeldende for hele Norge **Tegn på statens svakhet 1537 – reformasjonen innført, nærmest med et slag *De samme prestene sitter, blir reformert, gitt en rolle i en kongestyrt kirke *Kan være årsak til at de gamle praksisene, formularene fortsetter å eksistere Bergen 1590 – Anne Pedersdatter *Enke siden 1575 *Tidligere anklaget for trolldom – rett før mannen døde *Mange år opparbeidet seg et ondt rykte *60-årig kvinne passer greit inn i heksestereotypien **Kjønn, alder, lang historie og lange historie som kjeftesmelle – stemmer rimelig godt med den gjennomsnittlige europeiske heksen Hva blir hun domfelt for? 3 ulike forbrytelser *Drap *Skadeverk **Disse to skal hun ha begått ved hjelp av trolldom *Djevelpakt **Forutsetningen for de to andre forbrytelsene **Evnen til maleficium skyldes i siste instans en djevelpakt Dommen som “møtepunkt”''' '' Her skiller Gilje, som Levack, mellom folkene i saken og eliten *“Folk” *Opptatt av “den sosiokulturelle konstruksjonen av en heks” **Hvordan ble hekser konstruert i 1590-tallets Bergen? ***Krefter/press nedenfra – frykt fra nabolaget for maleficium ****Lengre historisk varighet – var der i antikken, middelalderen og er der fortsatt ***Krefter/press ovenfra – the cumulative concept of witchcraft ****Prosessenes tid - Kortere varighet ****Demonologiske verdier *“Eliten” **Fokuserte mer på diabolismen - at de hadde gjort en pakt med djevelen og meldt seg ut fra det "kristne fellesskapet" (dette vakte ikke oppmerksomhet hos folket) For å forstå en rettsak må man gå inn i lokalmiljøet *Folkelige stemmer møter juridiske stemmer '''''Analytiske perspektiver Giljes tre hovedperspektiver/tilnærmingsmåter, fra senere forskining- alle i bruk i H&H 1. Lokale (“virkelige”) konflikter mellom naboer blir tolket i magiske termer 1. Lokale (“virkelige”) konflikter mellom naboer blir tolket i magiske termer *''Reelle sosiale konflikter, kan aksepteres som virkelige krefter som er i spill,men blir oversatt til magisk perspektiv'' *''Mikronivå (etnografisk/etnologisk)'' *''“Talen om trolldom = usann, men har en reell sosial funksjon...” (=Levack “hekseprosessene var nabokrangler”, R. Briggs...)'' *''Engelske landsbystudier 1970-tallet: McFarlane/Thomas – en sosial “funksjon” (inspirert av sos.antr. – Evens Prtichards Azande-studier)'' 2. Demonologi og demonisering av folkekulturen *''Presset ovenifra'' *''Makronivå'' 3. Sosial disiplinering og kolonisering av folkekulturen *''Presset ovenfra'' *''Makronivå'' 4. (John Ødemark: et fjerde perspektiv – eller premiss: Avfortryllingen av verden – “the modern constitution” vs. den “magiske verden”) *''“Absalon Pederssøn Beyer og Anne Pedersdatter levde i en magisk verden som de delte og at denne verden er forskjellig fra vår avfortryllede verden” (f.eks. s.4) '' **Dualistisk verdenssyn **''De begge trodde at trolldom var mulig'' **''Begge trodde at man kunne lese Guds tegn i naturen, naturen var meningsbærende'' *''Denne magiske verden er forskjellig fra vår verden '' **''Vi har sluttet å tolke naturen, ser den gjennom vitenskapelige/kausale tendenser'' *''Weber-tesen om modernitetens “avfortrylling” – Gud taler ikke lenger gjennom naturen/tegn'' *''4 typer magi (forskjeller internt i den “magiske verden”'' *''R. Scott: refused'' Presset nedenifra – analysen av lokalmiljøet Utgangspunket: “trolldomsanklager er uttrykk for reelle konflikter overdatt til trolldomsspråk” *Et av drapene var på Tolliken, en nabokone *Blir syk etter en krangel, sier at Anne har kastet dette på henne **På dødsleiet, skal møte Gud, lyver man ikke *16 vitner til Tolliken – sier at sykdommen er en unaturlig krankhet **Uforklarlig utifra datidens medisinske målestokk **Symptomer/kjennetegn på at trolldom har vært i spill ***Kastet opp materier ***Sosialjfskf grunnlaget for disse anklagene ****Lang konflikt, ønsket ondt over Tolliken og andre ****Grunnlagene for skyldene: onde ord, ønsker, intensjoner har vært i spill ****Tolliken blir syk ****Ergo tenker Tolliken at disse onde ønskene og ord har forårsaket hennes tilstand **Gilje: Manglende toleranse for tilfeldigheter i tidlig moderne tid ***Feltet for det som var meningsfullt var mye større ***Ønsket om å finne forklaringer i det kulturelle feltet som i dag er begrenset til medisinsk og vitenskaplig ***“hekseri forklarer unfortunate events” ****Huset faller ned – termitter og hekseri forklaringer samtidig ****Hekseri gir personlig meningssituasjon til uheldige hengelser/unfortunate events PAUSE / TIME 2 Presset nedenifra *16 vitner støtter Tolliken *48 vitner i saken *Hva er nabokrangelen og hvordan nøter Gilje dette opp? **Tollikens sønn Hans hadde vært kjæreste med Annes datter Susanna **En kvinne ved det samme navn som Tolliken ble straffet for løse ord av Absalon Pederssøn Beyer **Mange av anklagerne er knyttet til ....lauget Presset ovenifra – the cumulative concept of witchcraft Tjenestepiken Eline oppfyller rettens eliteforventninger om en demonolgisk fortolkning av annes atferd *Vitner for retten at Anne har ridd henne til heksesabbat på Lydenhorn utenfor Bergen tre julenetter **Viktig at det skjer på en julenatt - helligdag for kristendommen **Sabatten knyttet til inversjon av kristne høytider og ritualer **Det var ikke bare Anne, flere hekser, heksekult **Planlegger angrep på samfunnet, byen Bergen, maleficium, værmagi *Ved dette vitnemålet har man bevis for djevelpakten **Gilje mener dette får tingene til å falle på plass **Dermed møtes presset ovenifra og presset nedenifra *Konsistent utifra et holistisk sannhetsbegrep **Bryr ikke så mye om referanser til det der ute i verden, men et sannhetsbegrep at sannhetene jeg kommer med er innbyrdes forenlige/konsistente. Juridiske premisser (CCP) – Satan finnes. Uten han ingen arvesynd **Satan er en helt uomgjengelig figur i den kristne religionen. Satan finnes ***Det skriver bibelen om, autorativ tekst ***Dermed kan vi forvente at Satan og hans armé er en aktør i vår verden ***Derfor kan hekseri, diaboli, trolldom eksistere i vår verden *Elines vitnemål passer godt med den demonologiske lære *Gilje: Heksebregepet i spill i retten i Bergen er allerede etablert i Heksehammeren **Finner hele forestillingspakken som ligger til grunn i dommen til Anne og som Eline vitnemål er særlig viktig for å få Anne dømt etter denne diabolske komponenten AP’s diabolisme og CCW '' '' CCW Retten er opptatt av om Lisbeth Nypan har inngått noen pakt med Satan *Der dreier et seg om ren maleficium Gilje som Levack: Viktig å fastslå at prosessene som enhet ikke foregikk i den mørke middelalder *Prosessene parallelt med den vitensskaplige revolusjonen i renessansens tid *I dag har vi tro på fremskritt og rasjonaliteten i stignede grad skal seire. Da passer det dårlig at disse tilsynelatende irrasjonelle utspiller seg i denne perioden *Gilje: men dette er ganske logisk, for hva er vitnemålene om hekseri? Ønske om å få empirisk, erfaringsbasert kunnskap om satan og hans verden. I tråd med vitenskapen, ikke gamle skolastiske postulater *I tillegg er det stadfestet at Satan fins. Da må de undersøke sakene der det påstås at ... – empirisk innlegg *Slikt sett er ønsket om å få en bekreftelse/avkreftelse på forestillingen om at hekseri foregår/djevels samfunn i tråd med empiriens vitenskap *Heksene kan liknes med antropologer som har “vært der, sett og hørt” – som Eline *Det kan være muligheter for å koble dette ubahaget i historien på dette tidspunkter og kan se disse tingene som dypt forente – mer i Stuart Clarks bok Nils Gilje fremstiller formene for magi i spill i tidlig moderne tid Et viktig prinsipp i denne boken: Anne og Absalon delte en magisk verden. Allikevel, forskjellig fra modernitetens rasjonalitet, fantes det forskjellige former for magi i tidlig moderne tid Magibegreper 1. Maleficium – aktivt skadevoldende *''Var/ble kriminalisert fordi den voldte skade og den var før trolldomsforordningen'' *Dette lokalmiljøene stort sett var opptatt av – Ørnulf Hodne vil problematisere dette senere *''Jf.R.Tregagås: “Jeg slenger fra meg Ganduls ånder; en biter deg i ryggen, en annen biter deg i brystetvold, den tredje påfører deg hat og avind misfortune.”'' 2. “Kunster” – signing, helbredelse, tro på krefter i mennesker og ting *''Kirken kriminaliserer disse signekunstene selv om folk flest kunne se på som god/hvit magi (folkemedisin) '' **Lisbeth Nypan praktiserte *''Diabolisert av Palladius, Hemmingsen, Luther: '' **''Luthers katekisme: 2.bud.”Du skal ikke misbruke Guds navn...”. + Luthers kommentar: “Vi skal frykte og elske Gud, så vi ikke ved hans navn banner, sverger, gjør trolldom, lyver eller bedrar, men påkaller Guds navn i all vår nød, ber, lover og takker”. '' ***Skal ikke misbruke Guds navn – som i en signeformel *''1+2 – Men 1 og 2 settes mot hverandre – jf. gikten som Lisbeth Nypan ville sette på en annen'' 3. Tro på at bestemte gjenstander, særlig knyttet til kirken, det viede rommet, er kraftfulle (gårdsjord, relikvier etc.) *''Språklige relikter: formular, påkallelser av helgener '' **Bruken av dette apparaturet, sett av virkemidler som katolsk tro var relativt slepphendt med ble klassifisert som overtro i reformerte deler av Europa *''Definert som superstitio (“magi”) i protestantisk teologi – “apparatur” til å takle sykdom og nød som “kriminaliseres”'' *''Vinjeboken – svartebok funnet under høyalteret i Vinje-kirken, ligger “til ladning”'' *''2 og 3 – definert som superstitio: “when applied to magic it meant natural inefficacy… it was this inefficacy in magic that made it demonic; an appeal to magical causation was always necessarily an appeal to demonic causation” (SC: 120). Og påkallelse av Satan = idolatria'' 4. Naturlig magi (magia naturalis) *''Er lærd, fortrinnsvis mannlig '' **Meste andre knyttet til kvinner – 75% kvinner i trolldomssaker **I langt høyere grad akseptert *''Makro- og mikrokosmos – tro på himmellegemer, diverse substanser kunne påvirkemennesker og dyr = “naturlig magi” = lærd virksomhet i middelalderern og renessansen '' **Europeisk lærdomstradisjon knyttet til mannlig magi *''Magoi – presteskapet til perserne – gresk refererte til toskete persiske praksiser, men ambivalens til termen i kristendommen '' **Hellige tre konger – reis magikos – følger en stjerne, astrologer, som Anne og Absalon, som tegn fra Gud *''Hermes Trismegistus (tre ganger store) – “Sann/ren magi” – besudlet med idolatri '' **sann visdom om hvordan naturen var satt sammen – makrokosmos i stjernene hadde påvirkning på mikrokosmos – magisk naturkunnskap-visdom som Gud hadde gitt til hedningene *''Apostlenes gjerninger – Moses var opplært i alle egypernes visdomskunster, magi '' **''“...Moses was learned in all the wisdom of the Egyptians, and was mighty in words and in deeds” (Ap.gj.: 7:22)'' Ambivalens i europeisk tenkning knyttet til det magiske Samtidig med heksene – naturlig magi PARADIGME: “Vår verden – og deres SIT. “I likhet med osshadde de bestemte forventninger om hva det var mulig å observere. De fortolket derfor sine erfaringer i lys av et “skjema” – bestemte begreper og referanserammer – som langt på vei ble delt av både leg og lærd på 1500-tallet. I så måte skilte de seg ikke så mye fra mennesker i det 21. århundre: vi tolker og erfarer på vår måte og konstruerer våre data etter samme prinsipper som fortidens mennesker. Den avgjørende forskjellen er at vi opererer med andre tolkningsnøkler eller andre kategorier enn A. og A.. Vi har ikke de samme teorier og de samme forventninger og tolker følgelig liknendeobservasjoner på annen måte. Kanskje sier vi at noe “så ut som et sverd”, men føyer til at det var nok et stjerneskudd eller meteor, eller kanskje en UFO” (158-159) *''kultur/ikke natur Max Weber “Culture is a finite segment of the meaningless infinity of the world process, a segment on which human beings confer meaning and significance.”''